Hallowed Night
by Frontline
Summary: Gary and Anna are celebrating Hallowed Night in Celadon City. After Gary angers Anna, can he put aside his arrogance and apologise?


**POKEMON AND ALL CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.**

'Pretty cool, huh, Umbreon?'  
A grin spreads over my face as I look around at the stalls and tents that fill the square, bathed in the lights of the paper lanterns that hang from every one. I've always enjoyed the Hallowed Night Festival, ever since I was a kid growing up in Pallet Town. Legend says that, on these three nights, spirits walk the land after dark, some good and some evil. The light from the lanterns are said to keep the evil spirits away, while the blessing written on them welcome the good spirits, who bring fortune and happiness. I don't know if I really believe it, but I don't entirely dismiss it either and it's exciting to think that it might be true. I glance down at Umbreon, who stands patiently at my side, feeling a surge of pride. While all my Pokemon are special to me, Umbreon has been through a lot with me. It seems fitting to have him with me. Umbreon is looking around the square, his black fur seeming to gleam in the soft light, his long ears twitching back and forth at the hubbub of voices around us. As for me, I'm dressed in a dark grey shirt and blue trousers, as befits the tradition of Hallowed Night.  
'Isn't this amazing?'  
Anna says, moving to stand beside me, her brown eyes shining with excitement. A head shorter than me with long black hair, she has abandoned her Pokemon Ranger Uniform for a dark blue kimono with a grey sash. She was assigned to me by the Pokemon League as a travelling companion and research assistant two months ago and we work well together, after a fairly rocky start. But, I still don't know exactly what to make of her. I've always gotten on better with Pokemon than people, if I'm honest, not that there were many other children in Pallet Town. Apart from Ash, that is, but we were rivals pretty much from the day we met.  
'Yeah.' I say, turning towards her and she flashes me a cheery grin.  
'Well, let's get a move on. It's going to be a fun night.'

We're walking through the festival, with Anna and I talking quietly together as we stroll through the stalls and tents that have been set up in the square. One large tent dominates the centre of the square, with small stalls and groups of tables set up around it, a spicy smell of cooking meat drifting across the square. However, my attention is drawn to the interior of the tent, where a simple arena has been set up and two figures are standing inside with their Pokemon squaring off, and I walk over, joining the crowd outside the tent, scrutinising the two Pokemon. One is a Nidoqueen and the other a Skarmory, both obviously well-trained and in good condition. As I watch, the Nidoqueen charges forward with its head lowered, its horn aiming right at Skarmory. With a beat of its wings, Skarmory launches skyward and Nidoqueen's trainer yells  
'Nidoqueen, Ice Beam!'  
Blue-white energy lances out towards Skarmory, who swoops down under the attack, it's steel wings striking Nidoqueen as it passes, who slumps forward, unconscious. Nidoqueen's trainer recalls his Pokemon and troops out of the arena as Skarmory lands neatly, folding its wings with a casual satisfaction and his trainer lets out a whoop of victory.  
'Alright, Skarmory. Way to go.' He says, before turning to the crowd  
'Who's next?'  
'Me!' I say, stepping into the arena, with my hands tucked casually into my belt.  
'Excellent. I'm Karl.' He says, holding out his hand, but I brush past him to take my place inside the arena with Umbreon and Karl frowns, demanding  
'Hey! Are you at least going to tell your name?'

'Gary Oak.' I respond, feeling a surge of satisfaction at the excited murmurs that run through the crowd and I turn to Anna, giving her a cocky grin, not seeing the fiery expression that crosses her face as I return my attention to the arena.  
I'm going to enjoy this!

_Of all the obnoxious, self-centred, arrogant..._  
I fume to myself as I storm away from the central square, not caring where I go as long as it's a far away from Gary Oak as possible. He just leaves me standing there while he goes off to enjoy himself without a thought about me. Well, if he doesn't want to enjoy the festival together, then that's fine. I can have fun by myself! Spotting a small drinks stall tucked into a quiet corner of the square that most people seem to be wandering past, I stroll over. My anger has simmered to a slow boil, but I feel that a little peace and quiet is just what I need right now. I drop into my seat with a sigh, looking up into the piercing blue eyes of the woman standing behind the counter. She tucks a strand of blond hair behind her ear and places a wicker drinks mat of the counter, giving me a warm smile.  
'What can I get you?' She asks.  
'Melon Fruit Punch, please.' I say.  
'Coming up.' She replies, turning to the back of the stall and returning a moment later with a glass full of orange liquid that she places in front of me with the clink of ice cubes and I take a sip. The woman looks at me for a second, before saying  
'Who is he?'  
'What do you mean?' I ask, sharper than I intend, and she gives me a knowing smile.  
'The boy who made you angry.'  
She responds, simply, and I feel my jaw drop.  
'How do you know about that?' I ask, and she chuckles, softly.  
'Honey, when you've been around as long as I have, you get to know about these things. I'm not going to pry, but you look like you could use someone to talk to and I'm a good listener.  
Something about her puts me at my ease and I take another sip of my drink, saying  
'Okay, you're right. There's this guy and...'  
'Boyfriend?' She interrupts, and I shake my head vigorously.  
'No. We're just friends. At least, I think so, but it's hard to tell with him. Anyway, we came here for the festival but, as soon as he sees a Pokemon battle, that's all he cares about.'  
I look down for a moment, before shaking my head.  
'I don't know. It's not like I know him that well, but we've worked well together and I thought he respected me, at least. Do you live here?' I ask, to change the subject, and she shakes her head.  
'No, my husband and I are just here for the Festival Weekend. My name's Francesca, by the way.'  
'Pleased to meet you. I'm Anna. Thanks for being so kind, especially when you don't know me.  
'Don't mention it, dear. And don't worry about your friend, either. He might surprise you yet. This is a night for the unexpected, after all.'  
'Not that unexpected...' I mutter to myself, under my breath.  
'Anna!'  
I hear Gary's voice call and my head whips round to fix him with a fiery glare that he doesn't seem to notice as he strolls over, grinning that annoying smug grin of his.  
'There you are. You should have seen us in there.' He says. 'We were...'  
'I don't care!' I snap, turning and storming off, leaving him standing there.  
_Stupid, arrogant...jerk. All he cares about is himself_.

_I don't know what to do._  
I'm sitting on the edge of the river, staring blankly at the rippling water, feeling angry and guilty. I don't know what happened and I don't know what to do about it. She's angry but I don't know why or what to do about it.  
'You're Gary Oak, aren't you?'  
A kindly voice says and I turn to see a man dressed in a plain white robe sitting a few feet away and I jump to my feet, Umbreon moving to stand next to me, ready to fight.  
'Who are you?' I demand, and the man holds up his hand in a placating gesture.  
'I mean you no harm. My name is Gabriel. I was sent to find you after my wife spoke to your friend. She seemed quite upset about something. Francesca is something of compulsive fixer, I'm afraid. I don't mean to pry, but you look like you could use someone to talk to.'  
'Yeah.' I say, sitting down again, feeling strangely at ease. 'I know that I made a mistake, but what do I do about it? If this was a Pokemon battle, I'd know exactly what to do. People are a lot more complicated.' I finish, with a wry grin.  
'And, what would you do if this was a Pokemon battle? You'd get up and keep trying, am I right? Life's like that, too. Making mistakes isn't the problem, Gary, it's what you do about them that really matters.'  
'Yeah. I know I need to make it up to her, but how do I even start?'  
'That's up to you.' Gabriel says with a smile.  
'Gary!'  
I look up to see Anna walking towards me and I glance back towards Gabriel, only to find that he's disappeared without a sound. I've no time to wonder about this as Anna reaches me and I get to my feet, my throat feeling unusually dry.  
'Gary, I...'  
'Anna...'  
We both start at once, each interrupting the other into an awkward silence that she breaks with a soft laugh.  
'Listen, Gary...'  
'No. I'm the one who should apologise.' I say. 'I guess...I got carried away.'  
I finish, watching her uncertainly and she fixes me with a stern stare.  
'Yes, you did.' She said, and her gaze softens. 'But, I overreacted. You're entitled to enjoy yourself, and it was selfish of me to make you feel bad about that. I just wish you'd talked to me about it first.'  
'That's the problem, isn't it? I didn't even stop to think about anyone but myself.'  
I say, sitting down and staring out at the water.  
'I used to be a real jerk when I was a kid, but I thought I'd moved past that. It seems that nothing's changed after all, and I don't know what to do about it. I'm just as arrogant and selfish as I used to be.  
Anna is silent for a moment, before moving to sit beside me, dangling her feet over the water.  
'People aren't perfect, Gary. You're one of the most confident and determined guys I know, and if a little arrogance goes with that, then it's a small price to pay. Being friends isn't about liking everything about each other, it's about seeing the best in each other.'  
'I...never thought of it like that.'  
'I know. And I know that I can be impatient at times. So I guess we're even, really.'  
'Thanks, Anna.' I say, standing up and holding out my hand, helping her to her feet. 'Come on. I saw a stall selling spiced wraps and I'm starving. My treat.'  
'Well, what are we waiting for?' Anna says, with a smile.  
As we walk back towards the festival, I turn and glance over my shoulder, seeing Gabriel and Francesca standing behind me and he gives me a solemn nod. As I watch, they turn and walk down the street, slowly fading away and I feel a grin cross my face. Perhaps there's such a thing as spirits after all.

**THANK YOU FOR READING. ANY REVIEWS, COMMENTS OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM VERY WELCOME**


End file.
